


Gay Is the New Black

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alex and John fuck in the church, Alex is John's prison wife, Alex is too innocent for prison, Alex sold drugs once, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Everyone calls John Papi, Everyone's lowkey jealous, Except for Laf, F/F, Herc - Freeform, Herc was wrongfully convicted, John calls Alex baby girl, John calls Alex princess, John is a druglord, Laf is a serial killer, M/M, Mentions of Rape, More than once but he got caught once, No one knows what Washington did, Oral Sex, Rev squad is like the top prison gang, Rimming, Tongue Piercings, and Washington, and alex, he will eventually, papi kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where Alex gets locked up and John makes him his prison wife. And Alex (not very) slowly but surely falls in love with him.THE TITLE IS A PUN BC ORANGE IS THE NEW BLACK BC THEY'RE GAY AND IN PRISON HAHAHAI got the au idea from my pal, Jay. Their IG is @/gay.smut.garbage they draw lams smut. My IG is @/childishangino I don't draw anything but I'm cute so ??!





	1. Alex arrives

"Laurens! It's your lucky day," John sat up from his spot on the bed and raised a brow at the gaurd who stood at his now open cell door, another gaurd, who John remembers all too well, Burr pushed someone in, "Play nice." The first gaurd chuckled and shut the cell door, making sure it was locked.

Once the small boy could no longer hear their footsteps, he decided to speak, "Well fuck you too!" It was barely above a whisper of course and John laughed at that. The new inmate looked up at him (he sat on the top bunk) and sighed, going to the opposite bed and placing down his blanket, pillow, toothbrush and toilet paper roll. He kept to himself for a good two minutes as he made up his bed before turning around and crossing his arms. "Do you have a staring problem or something?" He jutted his hip out and glared at John.

"Well hello to you too," John chuckled and hopped off of the bunk bed with ease, walking towards the newbie. It was now that John had noticed how short he was, John literally had to look down on him. He liked it. But the kid stood his ground.

"Yeah, hi. There's this thing called personal space and you're currently in mine so please back up thanks." John laughed this time, a full hearted one and threw his head back, letting his loose curls bounce behind him. The new guy blushed and let out an awkward chuckle as well. When John finished laughing, he backed away. But he never let his eyes leave the smaller man.

"You're funny," the kid wasn't trying to be, "you got a name? Or should I just call you princess... Or maybe baby girl? Would you like that?" He took note at the color the filled the boy's cheeks at the nicknames.

"Hamilton is just lovely, thanks." The kid... Hamilton turned back around so he could place his things down on the small table that was preoccupied by books, some candy and another toothbrush and toilet paper roll. "How long have you been in here?"

"That's quite a personal question, princess... Learn not to ask people that around here. But I've been locked up for five years, not even halfway done with my sentence. I've been in this cell though for about a week." When Hamilton gave him a questioning look, John continued, "Usually I'd be in the 'colored block', but I started a fight with my last bunkmate and got sent back here. But now that you're here, we'll both be joining my friends within the next few days or so." By now, Hamilton was sitting criss cross on his bed and looking up at John.

"How... Wonderful." He bit his lip and began to examine his previously painted nails, not knowing what else to say. The two grew silent for a while. Hamilton looking at his nails and John looking at Alex's lips and wondering how they would look wrapped around his...

"First name?"

"What?" Hamilton jumped at the sudden voice, growing easily comfortable with the silence.

"Do you have a first name?" He spoke slowly as if talking to a five year old and that really ticked off Hamilton because he was _not_ a five year old. He went to college, for God's sake! Well, he never really finished but still!

"Alexander." He glanced at John breifly before looking back down at his nails. He hoped that was the end of the conversation but internally groaned when he learned that he was wrong.

"Ah, Alexander... Alex... Lex... Lexi! There it is, Lexi." John spoke as if he had just found a one hundred dollar bill or something. "Well, Lexi, it's almost time for lunch. And I highly suggest you sit with me."

And it's not like Alex could say no. He literally didn't have a choice. It was either his loud and obnoxious bunkmate, who he's known for approximately seven minutes, or some random murder that could potentially stab him. Really, he couldn't do anything but nod. "How'd you even know the time? There's no clocks in here." Alex asked after giving John his answer.

The larger man shrugged and smirked. As if he was laughing at an inside joke he only shared with himself. "So, Lexi, tell me about yourself." John sat on the bed next to Alexander, causing the younger to scoot away until he was against the wall.

"I don't even know your name, why would I do that?" Alex scoffed and looked away, trying to read to titles of the books on the small table between the beds.

John licked his lips, "You've got a good point, baby girl. My name's John Laurens... But you can call me Papi." Alex caught that wink from the corner of his eye and he choked on his spit, beginning to cough wildly. "Or daddy! Daddy works too." John reached out to rub Alex's arm but he put his hand up signalling that he was fine.

"And why the hell would I call you either of those?" He finally sputtered out once he was finished coughing. John smirked at him again and that _damn smirk_ pissed Alex off. But instead of going off Alex took a deep breath. He could just tell that John wasn't someone you'd want to fuck with. So he kept his mouth shut and blamed the warmth of his cheeks on his internal anger.

"Laurens! Hamilton! Lunch time." A gaurd, Burr again, spoke from the cell door. John was the first to stand from the bed. He turned and offered Alex a hand. He just looked at the hand before getting up on his own. He began to walk to the door on his own but was caught by surprise when an arm snaked it's way around his waist.

"Where do you think you're going baby girl?" John laughed, pulling Alex to his side and securing him there. "I can't wait for you to meet my friends." Alex bit his lip again to keep from letting out a pathetic whine. Why was he liking this? Surely, there was a hands to yourself rule and the gaurds would say something about it but, was it bad that Alex wanted to stay in that position?

When the cell door unlocked and opened to reveal Aaron Burr, head gaurd, John beamed at him as if he was an old friend. "Burr! My man, you really chose a _good_ one this time." He went to clap a hand on Burr's shoulder but was of course, interrupted.

"Move along, inmates." His voice was rough and monotone, and yet somewhat comforting. Why wasn't he saying anything about the fact that they were touching though? Alex frowned at let himself be pulled alongside John. They passed other inmates in brown jumpsuits, much less flattering to their (already ugly) orange ones. Alex kept his head forward, ignoring the other inmates who stared at him and continuing to go wherever John (and Burr, mind you) was leading him.

"Hey, Papi." He heard a chorus of voices say. Alex let himself look over to the right where a group of twinks (or, prison twinks, Alex guesses) watching John hungrily as they crossed ways. A few of them glared at Alex so he whipped his head forward and he focused on the sound of voices growing. John seemed to notice the glares and his grip tightened around Alex's waist. He turned to look down at Alex and the younger looked back up at him. And wow, John was just now realizing how big and curious Alex's eyes are. They actually _sparkled_ in the fluorescent lighting of the hallway.

Alex blushed and turned his head around again, noticing that they had stopped walking and the gaurd was no longer behind them, instead he was standing near a wall at the entrance. When had they gotten to the cafeteria? Alex looked around and felt like he was getting put back into freshman year of high school. Everyone was divided into groups, each sharing a different table. Alex heard John chuckle before he was being lead to a table in the middle.

The table already seemed to be occupied by two others, though. One with his curly hair tied up into a tight bun, and the other, completely bald. They were both in a heated conversation before the one with the bun noticed the two and a wide smile spread across his face. "Ah, Laurens!" John returned the smile and took a seat. There was room for one more at the small table but Alex didn't sit, feeling out of place.

"Lexi, babe," and with that, Alex was pulled into John's lap. Alex had to swing his legs around the bench to sit comfortably. Alex let out a small squeal when John pressed his chest against Alex's back and began tracing circles on his thigh. "I would introduce you guys but it doesn't feel right without Mulligan." John answered their curious gazes.

"Oh? But he will take so long in the kitchen, you know how our Mulligan is! And I would love for you to introduce me to your little... Play thing immediately!" Alex wanted to glare at the frenchman across from him but decided against it. He doesn't know these people, one wrong look and Alex could end up dead. But the belittling tone in his voice was really unnecessary. In Alex's opinion, at least.

"Well... Since you begged me," John and the rest of the group chuckled, what was it with them and finding everything funny? "Laf, Washington, this is my baby girl, my princess, the fire in my loins," _We just met what the actual fuck,_ Alex thought to himself, "Alexander."

 _I thought people went by last names in prison?_ Alex wondered as the two inmates stared him up and down. _And isn't this lunch? Where's the food? I'm actually pretty hungry._ He was jolted out of his train of thought when he felt a tap on his thigh. He'd honestly completely forgotten that he was sitting on John's lap. "Yeah?" He asked, sounding a lot less manly than he had intended.

"Laf was speaking to you." John said, nodding his chin towards the frenchman.

"Oh, my bad." Alex turned to Laf with a half smile. "What were you saying again?"

"I was asking how such a pretty boy like you could end up here? You don't seem like the, how you say... Dangerous type. Did a peaceful protest get a little... out of hand?" _I can be pretty damn dangerous if I want to._ Alex wanted to shoot back, _I just_ choose _not to, don't judge me._ But he kept his mouth shut, which was pretty hard.

"I got caught selling on campus," He shrugged as if it were no big deal. He wanted to seem cool. The two across from him laughed and he felt the rumble in John's chest which meant he was laughing as well, feeling the heat rush to his face, Alex continued to speak, "Just weed, coke and acid to a couple of freshman. I guess I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but I've never actually _done_ anything more than weed..." He stopped himself before he could tell them _why_ he was selling drugs in the first place. The only people who knew that were the Schuyler sisters and Maria.

"Aw, my little Lexi is just adorable, isn't he?" When the other two nodded in agreement, Alex's blush deepened and he let himself shrink into John. Which was a mistake, since it caused the man above him to coo. He tried to sit up but John's grip on him was tight. Not tight enough to hurt but tight.

"He's actually a lot like you John... His reason to be in here, I mean." The bald one, Washington(?) spoke. And that got Alex to think, why _was_ John in here? Why were any of them in here? Were they friends before they got locked up? Did they got locked up together? "... I actually quite like you, son."

"Don't call me son." And _shit_ , Alex didn't mean to say that out loud. Or to sound so pissed, "...Please?" Lafayette stared at him and he could feel John's grip tighten some more. He looked at Washington and the way his expression was unreadable sent shivers down Alex's spine. Aside from the rest of the inmates talking, it was dead silent at their table.

After seconds (Alex swears it felt like hours) Washington's face broke into a large smile and he let out a hearty laugh. "I love this kid! He's a keeper, Laurens." The rest of the table started laughing too and Alex chuckled nervously. He honestly felt like he was going to die.

"I come bearing pudding!" A loud voice cut the group off and a pile of pudding cups was thrown onto the table, "You guys have no idea how hard it is to get the good shit that _isn't_ expired... Who's this?" A large man wearing a beanie ( _Are those allowed in prison?_ Alex thought) took the place next to John and smiled at Alex.

"This is _Alexandre_ , Hercules. John's new boyfriend... He sells drugs." Lafayette spoke, grabbing a vanilla pudding cup and plastic spoon. Washington already had his chocolate pudding and was shoveling it into his mouth.

"Oh! Well I didn't know John was getting a new roommate... Well I guess none of us really did, huh?" He laughed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well... Alex, I only brought four spoons." He was about to apologise but John cut him off.

"Nah... it's okay, Mama Mulligan. Lexi here can share with me. Isn't that right babygirl?" Alex looked back at John who was smiling down at him. Did he want to deny the offer? Not really, no. This guy was hot. Could he deny even if he wanted to? Nope.

"I mean, yeah I guess." Alex shrugged and waited for John to hand him the spoon.

"Open up," John held the spoon with pudding that was mixed with chocolate and vanilla up to Alex's lips. Alex looked down at the spoon and then up at John before opening his mouth. _This probably looks so sexual, Jesus fucking Christ._ Alex thought. "Hold on... Stick your tongue out?" Alex did as he was told with a confused look on his face. "What's that hole right there? You guys see that?"

"Oh... Yeah there's definitely a hole in his tongue." George spoke, looking up from his second pudding cup.

"I mean it's small, you can barely see it." Hercules spoke, inspecting Alex's drying tongue.

"Do you have... What is it called... herpes?" Lafayette questioned raising his eyebrows.

Alex blushed and closed his mouth quickly, covering it with his hands, "No!" He spoke behind his hands, "No, I don't have _herpes_! I had a tongue piercing but they made me take it out since it could be used as a weapon... I guess."

"A _tongue_ piercing?!" Lafayette almost spit out his pudding, "But... You don't seem like the type? Then again, you don't seem like the type to get caught selling _acid_ to freshmen." He then shrugged and turned to Hercules to start their own conversation.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you, baby girl?" John looked down at Alex and bit his lip. The small boy just shrugged and opened his mouth once again, looking at the spoon which still had pudding resting on it. John chuckled and placed the spoon in Alex's mouth, watching as the boy wrapped around his lips around the spoon and closed his eyes.

"He never fed _me!"_ One of the 'prison twinks' complained, watching from a few tables away.  
  
  



	2. Alex's present

    "You're a prison wife."

   "A prison wife?!" Alex had exclaimed. He dropped his voice to a low whisper with an apologetic smile when the other inmates on phones gave him a dirty look, "You can't be serious, Eliza." He pressed his forehead against the cool wall.

     "I'm dead serious, Alex! Think about it, the protective demeanor, the pet names, he literally feeds you. John made you his prison wife. Am I right ladies?" Eliza pulled the phone away from her ear and a chorus of yeah's was heard on Alex's end.

      "Haha! Dude made Alex his biiitch!!" Peggy laughed, "Ow!" She was slapped on the shoulder by (Alex was assuming) Angelica.

       It'd been three days since Alex was arrested and put into Yorktown Men's Prison, which didn't seem like that much time, really. But one thing Alex had learned is that in prison, minutes feel like hours, hours feel like days and so on. So he was already miserable. But not as miserable as he thought he'd be.

      "Alex! If it makes you feel any better, Maria said she'd let you be a roadie on her second world tour when you get out." Eliza said hopefully, and Alex could hear the smile in her voice. She was so supportive of all her friends and never failed to make them feel better in the shittiest of situations. Alex smiled as well.

       "That sounds great, Liza. Tell Maria I said thanks."

       "You're on speaker dumbass!" Peggy yelled once again.

       "And tell Peggy to shut the hell up," Alex laughed and heard the girls giggle on the other end of the line, God, he missed his friends so much. He missed college, he missed coffee. He frowned as one of the gaurds, Burr, tapped an invisible watch. "I gotta go, you guys. But I'll see you all next week, right?"

      "Of course! We're all driving down after Maria's gig at the bar, we love you, Alex!" The other three hummed in agreement.

        "I love you guys too, bye!" He hung up and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He really needed a hair tie. Alex walked back to Burr and tried smiling at him. Is that something you do in prison? Smile at the gaurds? It must be because Burr smiled back before turning around to walk Alex back to his cell.

     "So, Burr, you seem pretty young for a prison gaurd, were you ahead of all your classes or something?" Alex asked from next to him.

      "Yeah, actually. My parents died before my high school graduation so I swore to them that I would follow in my father's footsteps and..."

       "And become a prison gaurd? That's a shitty promise, no offense to your parents and rest in peace to them, wherever they may lie but wow. You could do better, and that's coming from a fellow orphan." It all sounded pretty rough now that Alex was hearing it come from his mouth, but he honestly felt more comfortable with this gaurd than he did with the other inmates.

    "I guess it is," Burr laughed, "But a little word of free advice, Hamilton?" They stopped at the cell door, "Talk less. Just smile and nod with these inmates, okay? Keep running your mouth like that and you may wind up dead." Burr unlocked the cell door and Alex was surprised to see that his new living space was almost completely empty.

     "They must've taken Laurens to your new block," Burr murmured, answering the unasked question, "Pack up your things, inmate. Time for a new location." Burr's voice was loud again now and more aggressive. Alex obeyed and folded his blanket like John had taught him, placing his pillow on top of it and other things on top of that.

      He gathered all of his stuff into his arms and walked over to Burr, standing behind him as he locked the cell door. Burr began walking again without a word. Alex got the memo and kept his eyes on the floor, walking behind Burr so he could follow the footsteps in front of him.

        They continued the walk in silence up until the sound of voices caught Alex's attention. He picked his head up and looked around, realizing he was in the "colored block". There was literally a sign hanging from the ceiling before the entrance that said it too. There was one wide hallway, and on either side there was at least six square rooms divided by white brick wall no taller than Burr.

       Each "room" held two bunk beds, not unlike Alex's previous cell and when Burr led Alex to his, the smaller man could see two small tables next to each bed. Some of the inmates stared at him as he walked by, the others kept to themselves. Burr stopped walking at the fourth block and Alex looked up to see John smiling at him, along with Washington, Mulligan and Lafayette.

      "There he is!" Alex blushed and turned to thank Burr (because he's a nice person) but he was already gone. Alex turned back around and smiled shyly, looking around the cubic room. John was sitting on the bottom bunk of one bed on the right. The top bunk (like the other two) was just a plain mattress. Across from him, Mulligan and Washington sat on the bottom bunk of the other bed with Lafayette on the top, looking at himself in a small compact mirror.

        "Come on, babygirl, don't be a stranger." John motioned for Alex to join him on the bed with a large smile. Well, he kind of is a stranger. But he placed his blanket and things on the top bunk before taking a seat next to John gingerly. Alex yelped when John pulled him into his lap, "I got you something." He handed Alex a small box and the smaller boy looked up at John who was smirking.

      Alex opened the box to reveal a tongue ring with a picture of a weed plant on it. He let out a small laugh and carefully took the ring out of it's box. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Alex laughed as he examined it in his small hand. "How the hell did you even get this?" He looked up at John. The older man smiled at the way Alex's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

       "I have my ways..." Alex frowned, his brows furrowing, causing John to laugh, "Don't worry about it, princess. I'll always come through for you." Alex blushed a dark red.

       "Well," Mulligan spoke, "Are you gonna put it in?"

      "Oh yeah!" Alex laughed, beginning to stand up, "I'll just go to the bathroom where there's a mirror and..." John pulled him back down.

      "Don't bother... Laf!" The frenchman looked down at them.

       "Oui?"

       "Can Lexi borrow your mirror real quick?" Lafayette rolled his eyes and closed the compact mirror, throwing it down at them. John caught it easily with one hand, opening it again and holding it up to Alex.

      Hamilton looked at his reflection for a few seconds, noticing how the bags under his eyes were darker than when he first entered Yorktown prison. His hair was messed up from constantly finger combing it and he looked ready to die. After looking at himself for a while, Alex finally unscrewed the bottom half of the barbell (which just had a plain black ball) and stuck his tongue out. Alex stuck the bottom half of the ring into his tongue easily. He then pushed in the top half, twisting until he felt the two halves connect.

      Alex brought his tongue back into his mouth and moved it around a little before turning to look back at John. "How do I look?" He smiled, sticking his tongue out so he could see the small cartoon weed plant.

        John smiled as well, fuck he really wanted to kiss Alex. "You look perfect babygirl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ person who said they wanted to shoot me (twice!!11!1) if you hate the fic so much,,, stop reading it ??? no one's holding you at gunpoint, hun. 
> 
> ALSO !
> 
> if anyone has an issue with how it's written or the plot or they have some pointers ?? Please tell me in the comments without saying you wanna kill me. holds hand to my heart because,,,, it really hurts my feelings
> 
>  
> 
> !!!! Jk !!!!
> 
> anyways, comments and kudos ??? best feeling ! && if you ever wanna talk or something, hmu on IG @/gayprinces :)


	3. Movie Night

 "Alexandre," Lafayette woke Alex up from his nap, causing the younger to shoot up and hit his head on the top bunk, the Frenchman laughed before continuing, "It is movie night, Mon ami, would you like to join us?"

 

          "Do I have a choice?" Alex laughed, getting up from the bed and yawning. He surprised to see that John wasn't in the other bed, reading a book. He has been for the past five days.

 

           "You do, actually. But I suggest you join us, these guards usually have excellent taste in old movies." Lafayette shrugged, "Now, are you coming or shall I tell John there is no need for him to save you a seat in the front row."

 

         "I'm coming, I'm coming," Alex stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He noticed a couple of hair ties around Lafayette's wrist, "Can I borrow one of those?" Alex asked, sheepishly, pointing at them.

 

          Lafayette looked down at where Alex was pointing and shrugged. He took a hair tie off of his wrist and playfully flicked it at Alex, laughing when it hit him square in the forehead and fell onto the floor. Alex laughed as well and flipped him off before picking it up. "Okay, let's go," Alex started walking aimlessly as he tied his hair up.

 

          "Do you even know where you are going?" Lafayette laughed, following after Alex. Now the two walked next to each other.

 

          "Not at all," Alex laughed again and Lafayette realized something, that was the first time he'd heard Alex's real genuine laugh, "So... Laf, you know why I'm here. May I ask why you are?"

 

           "J'ai tué trente-sept personnes," He shrugged casually, assuming Alex didn't understand him.

 

           "Oh," Alex looked down at his feet for a few seconds and the two walked in silence, before he spoke again, "Why 37?" He asked. This time, Lafayette was the one to go silent. He stopped walking and stared at Alexander who looked back at him with a small grin.

 

        "I do not know...? I guess I just, got the urge to kill 37 times... You speak French?"

 

         Alex nodded, "So you didn't have a motive for killing people? You just... Had an urge?" He continued asking questions, feeling oddly comfortable being in an empty hallway, alone with a murderer. In fact, he was actually excited.

 

          "The first few times... There was a motive, yes." They were walking again now, "But after that... It was just for fun." Alex nodded along as if he understood.

 

           "That's cool," it wasn't cool, "so I'm guessing you're gonna be in here for a while?" The question was sarcastic and Lafayette knew it. So he let out a laugh and Alex did as well.

 

         "I like you... Lexi," Lafayette wrapped an arm around Alex, "You're lucky Jean is a friend of mine or I might have stolen you away from him." The two walked in a comfortable silence.

 

          Lafayette pulled Alex into a room slightly larger than the cafeteria. There was about ten rows of twelve fold out chairs, almost all of them were full of excited inmates, chattering amongst each other. Lafayette removed his arm from Alex's shoulder and began walking to the front row.

 

          Alex followed, taking a seat next to John and Mulligan. "Hey baby," John whispered, wrapping an arm around Alex. He turned to John and smiled up at him. This smile was different though, it was unlike the usual forced, nervous or sarcastic smile John had grown used to. John could see Alex's eyes scrunch at the corners and he could actually see joy in Alex's smile. This was new. John smiled back, tightening his grip on Alex slightly.

 

          "Hey Papi...?" Both Alex and John's smiles fell. Alex craned his neck to look on John's other side where a prison twink sat. His name tag read "Seabury, Samuel" and Alex frowned. He's one of the guys that was giving him the stink eye on his first day.

 

        "What is it, Sam?" John groaned turning to him with an annoyed look on his face.

 

          "I left my headphones in my block, can I use yours?" Seabury asked, staring up at John with large eyes. From behind John, Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes. Not because he was jealous, but because it was honestly pathetic. John looked down at Alex from the corner of his eye and smirked.

 

         "Why of course you can, baby girl." Alex's mouth fell open. Sure, he didn't have super high expectations for John (he's only known the guy for about a week) but he did have expectations. And he wasn't expecting John to literally just push him aside and ignore him like he was... Nothing.

 

          John removed his arm from Alexander and snaked his other one around Seabury's shoulders, pulling him close. This fucker even had the audacity to kiss Seabury's forehead. What the fuck is this shit? Alex wanted to scream.

 

           Why did he want to scream, though? For all Alex knows, John could be some type of cannibal or something. He had no reason to be jealous. He wasn't jealous. He was just a little mad at himself for thinking John was going to share his earbuds with him instead of that... "Thot". That's something Peggy would say.

 

        "Don't worry about it, Lex." Mulligan whispered from Alex's other side. The smaller man blushed slightly and turned to Mulligan with a playful glare.

 

          "I'm not worried," Alex answered quickly. A little too quickly. Mulligan raised an eyebrow and a small smile tugged at his lips.

 

           "Okay," He didn't sound convinced at all, "Well worried or not, you're missing out on one of the greatest movies of our time, so here." Alex looked down and smiled at the earbud Mulligan was holding out to him. "Get yourself a pair from commissary before the next movie night." Alex nodded and gratefully took the earbud out of Mulligan’s larger hand.

 

        “Is this why they call you Mama Mulligan? Because you’re basically the mom friend?” Alex asked, offering Mulligan a small smile.

 

          Mulligan let out a chuckle and shook his head. “It was John who came up with that name, actually. I think I was scolding him for something and the nickname kind of stuck.” He shrugged. Alex nodded and before he could say anything, the lights shut off and one of the guard turned on the projector.

 

           “This shit again?” John groaned when the Breakfast Club began to play on the screen. Mulligan reached behind Alex’s seat and slapped John upside the head.

               

           “Shut up, Laurens, I fucking love this movie.” John snorted and flipped Mulligan off. He winked at Alex before turning back to the movie and pulling Seabury closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> "I killed 37 people."
> 
> THIS IS SO SHORT AND I'M SORRY I STOPPED WRITING FOR LIKE A WEEK BC SCHOOL STARTED AGAIN AND THEN JUST KINDA THREW THE ENDING TOGETHER DHUIWEH PLS FORGIVE ME THANKS
> 
> !!! feedback makes me nut !!!
> 
> (i'm not editing til i finish the whole fic sorry if that bothers anyone whoops)
> 
> (also jay isn't back from summer camp yet y'all i think i'm gonna die)


	4. the visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings n shit

Alex had never really prided himself in his social skills. Hell, he barely had any at all. His only friends were the Schuyler’s and Maria and that’s because he’d known Eliza since freshman year in high school. So you could say he was surprised by how quickly he’d grown close to a serial killer and three other random men he met in prison who could possibly also be serial killers (or worse) in the past month. Take last week for example. Alex bad been sitting at one of the picnic tables outside and playing spades with Washington while Lafayette braided his hair. Mulligan was off with John having a smoke (John was smoking, he just liked to keep Mulligan with him for company) when Washington surprised Alex every morning at breakfast with an extra biscuit and smile from the kind man.

Alex and John, on the other hand? That’s a completely different story. Alex doesn’t know how to feel about his bunk mate. Sometimes he’s kind and funny and even buys Alex candy whenever he asks for it (which is rarely by the way). And other times, John’s a plain asshole who flirts with everyone he lays eyes on. It’s silly, Alex knows this, but it still pisses him off whenever John winks or wraps his arm around someone that isn’t him. It’s honestly really confusing how instantly attached Alex is to this guy who probably thinks of him as just another one of his side pieces or something but he really can’t help it. 

“Maybe it’s the eyes, if they’re anywhere near as beautiful as Liza’s, I would’ve fallen in love with him too.” Maria shrugged. Both Alex and Peggy rolled their eyes.

“You’re gay.” Peggy nudged Maria’s shoulder, making the older one laugh.

“Plus,” Alex continued, “No one said anything about… Love. I just, think I like him a lot. And I don’t know what to do about it.” He gave an exasperated sigh and leaned back in his chair.

“I got an idea,” Peggy snorted, “Just go up to him and be like… Hey, Laurens I like you a lot.” She then broke into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Maria and Alex looked at each other before looking at Peggy who continued to laugh for a good thirty seconds before sighing and resting her head in her hands, “I haven’t slept in days.” Maria rubbed her back and Alex gave her a sympathetic look. He remembers how bad he was freshman year of college, and he isn’t surprised that she’s almost equally as stressed as he was back then.

“Anyways,” Maria changed the topic, “Let him know that if he’s gonna be with other hoes and still try to fuck with you, he needs to leave. You are Alexander Mateo Nicolás Sebastián Pedro Hamilton and you are definitely not the one! Nadie se folla contigo. ” Peggy looked up from her hands at Maria’s sudden outburst and letting out a small laugh.

“You have four middle names?” She asked. Alex sighed and looked at Maria who had some type of fire in her eyes.

“Yup.”

“Since when?!” Peggy was laughing again now, looking in between Alex and Maria, “I’ve known your ass six years and I’ve only heard one of those, holy shit. I’m telling Eliza! And Angelica, holy fuck she’s gonna love this!” Alex rolled his eyes and looked at Maria who was laughing too now.

“What was with that outburst? You okay?” Alex asked her while Peggy continued to laugh hysterically. A tear even fell from her eye.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Maria chuckled, “I just hate the fact that you’re in prison, Lex. And for another seventeen years. Liza and I are gonna be married before that! With a bunch of tiny kids and dogs running around in our villa in the burbs. You won’t even get to graduate with us! We were supposed to all finish school together and be the maid of honor and best man at each other’s weddings and raise our kids together, and even be neighbors and have our kids grow up to be best friends and repeat the cycle! Now you won’t even be able to see little Mateo’s first steps.” She sighed, referencing to the promise she and Alex made in junior high to name their first kids after each other. 

Alex bit his bottom lip and leaned back in his chair. He had no idea what to say, he’d never actually seen himself in this situation, sitting across from his best friends in an ugly brown jumpsuit. Should he apologize? Should he try to comfort Maria? He’s never been good at comforting people, though. That was Eliza’s thing, not his. Alex looked at Peggy for help, but she was at a loss for words too. 

“Maria…” He was cut off by the sound of Maria’s chair screeching as she pushed it back to stand. Peggy sighed and shook her head at Alex.

“It’s not your fault.” She mouthed, trying to cheer him up. But as Alex looked up at his best friend, he couldn’t help but feel as if it was his fault. Peggy followed Maria and stood up, rubbing the older girl’s shoulders. 

“Visitation hours are now over.” Burr called out from his spot near the doorway. Peggy and Maria were the first ones to leave, not giving Alex a hug or even sparing him a glance over the shoulder.  
It wasn’t until the two were out of sight that Alex let the tears spill. He placed his head in his hands and sobbed silently to himself, thinking of how much he had fucked up. “Hamilton.” Alex looked up at Burr who was staring down at him. “I need to take you to your cell block.” Alex wiped his face and nodded, accepting guard’s hand.

The two walked back to Alex’s block in silence, the inmate not really in the mood for small talk. When they got to the entrance, Burr nodded to Alex and stood in his spot. Alex sighed; he really just wanted a hug. And a nap. He began to drag his feet to his small cubical, sniffling a little. When he finally arrived, he was met with the sight of Seabury on top of John, his ass out and in the open.

“Oh.” Alex said once he realized what was happening. They were fucking. To be specific, Seabury was riding John. At the sound of Alex’s voice, the two stopped. John was quick to push off of him and stand up. Alex was looking to the side for two reasons, he really didn’t care much to see Seabury naked and he didn’t want John to see the fresh set of tears that brimmed his eyes.

“Lexi, babe…” John tried to explain, pulling his pants up and starting towards Alex who just turned the opposite direction.

“I’m just gonna…” What was he gonna do? “Yeah, I’m gonna go.” He walked back towards the block entrance and passed Burr in a hurry. John groaned and looked over at Seabury who was sitting on the bed, pants still down, and looking up at John.

“Why the fuck are you still here?” John sneered.

“I thought we could…” Sam started, but cut himself off when he saw the glare that John was giving him. “Yeah, I’ll go.” He stood up as well and pulled his pants up, walking passed John to give him a kiss, but when the taller just continued to stare forward he sighed in defeat and started to walk towards his block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short i'm sorry but look !!!  
> i'm gonna start taking requests for one shots in a different book of one-shots from different fandoms and I'll be doing those twice a week so hey !!!   
> i love you !


End file.
